Vida Sexual
by Lazulley
Summary: Alfred se comporta extraño una mañana, que sera? US x UK
1. Chapter 1

**Vida Sexual**

Hoy era un día hermoso y raramente soleado en la majestuosa Londres, y un singular personaje de intensos ojos verdes se despertaba con los primeros rajos del sol sobre su cremosa piel. Dando unas vueltas en la cama se extraña al no encontrar el calor de un cuerpo que debería estar junto al suyo así que se sienta y abre lentamente sus esmeraldas enfocando la gran habitación de apoco. Mira el reloj y ve que aun es temprano para que aquellos ojos color cielo que tanto amaba se abrieran recibiendo un nuevo día.

Lentamente se dirige hacia la orilla del lecho matrimonial para calzarse las pantuflas y, sin importarle su desnudez, se levanta para refrescarse en el baño.

Unos minutos más tarde baja por la corta escalera del penthouse que compartía con su querido "sueño americano" y se asoma en la cocina encontrando algo que no se esperaba

-oh! Veo que ya despertaste— le saludó sonriente el americano mientras terminada de hacer los panqueques y los servía en la mesa—ven, siéntate—le invitó sacando al ingles de su estupefacción

Se sentó en la silla de metal sintiendo como el frío material entra en contacto con su piel.

Recordatorio: nunca sentarse a comer en bóxeres con la camisa de américa puesta.

Luego de desayunar esos increíblemente deliciosos panqueques con miel de maple, regalo de Canadá, y su taza de té observó cómo Alfred recogía la mesa y lavaba los platos.

-A-alfred…qué estas haciendo?—pregunta aun desconcertado

-que no ves? Lavo los platos—le contesta sonriente

-si, eso ya lo noté—contestó bajito sintiéndose un estúpido por preguntar

Como después de todo nada de lo que hacía era malo, incorrecto o indecente decidió olvidar el asunto subiendo nuevamente a cambiarse para terminar de asear la casa como lo hacía cada fin de semana sin esperarse que, al bajar, encontraría a su adorado amante aspirando las alfombras y el piso de madera pulida.

-qué estas haciendo?—pregunta nuevamente causando una risita en el más alto

-hoy se te ha dado por hacer esa pregunta—comenta sonriente—es obvio que estoy aspirando—y, habiendo contestado la pregunta, siguió en lo suyo

El resto del día el menor hizo cosas de este estilo ayudando al inglés a terminar con la limpieza de la casa antes del almuerzo.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras comían unas deliciosas hallacas que les había regalado el español de cuando fue a visitar a Colombia.

Mientras comían Arthur levantó la vista hacia Alfred y, después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-Alfred, dime, que te pasó hoy que decidiste ayudarme?—

-qué? Acaso no puedo?—pregunta inocente

- es lindo que lo hagas aunque sea inusual pero tu sabes que no me refiero a eso—se cruza de brazos y frunce un poco el ceño para darle seriedad al asunto

-ya, ya…no te tienes que poner así—lo tranquiliza devorando en último bocado de su plato

- entonces—se vuelve a relajar mientras que termina de comer

-veras, es que toda la semana nos las pasamos ocupados con el trabajo y llegamos cansados a la casa, y, para colmo, tu te pones a limpiar todo el fin de semana y quedas aun más cansado—

-cuál es tu punto?—se levanta y recoge ambos platos para lavarlos

-que casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros—le contesta acercándose para abrazarlo por la espalda envolviendo sus brazos cariñosamente en la cintura británica mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro derecho—y pensé que si te ayudaba no estarías tan ocupado y tan cansado—

Arthur, con las mejillas sonrosadas y completamente enternecido, se da la vuelta y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto para besarlo.

Fue un toque cálido pero abrazador, después de todo, llevaban dos semanas sin tocarse y el deseo estaba a flor de piel.

El beso se hizo más rápido y demandante. Abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a la lengua contraria mientras estas chocaban, se entrelazaban y danzaban a un mismo ritmo marcado por el desbocado latido de ambos corazones.

Pronto podían sentir sus cuerpos hervir mientras se estrechaban más en busca de contacto, como si pudieran traspasar la ropa y rozar sus pieles desnudas hasta fundirse con la otra. Las manos inglesas alborotaban alocadamente el cabello trigo del americano mientras que este recorría la espalda, el trasero y las piernas contrarias deseando arrancar esa ropa en ese preciso instante.

Cuando el aire les comenzaba a faltar se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios hinchados y rojizos como prueba de aquel contacto pasional y abrazador. Se miraron a los ojos y, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos comenzaron a besarse salvajemente mientras se dirigían a trompicones hacia su habitación dispuestos a apaciguar ese fuego, esa llama que jamás se extinguirá.

Cuando estaban en la puerta de la recámara se vuelven a separar, pausa que el menor aprovechó para sonreír arrebatadoramente y, entre jadeos, decir:

-además… se ha comprobado que los hombres que lavan platos tienen mejor vida sexual—

-enserió?—pregunta pícaro

- si quieres te lo demuestro—le contesta con lujuria en sus ojos

-adelante—le retó antes de volver a devorar sus bocas mientras entraban en la habitación y cerraban la puerta

* * *

><p>Ah! *grito de fangirl* como los amo~<p>

la verdad es que eso que dijo Alfred es verdad...

aqui les dejo el link. Recuerden unir los espácios

http:/ / w w w . culturizando . com /2011/04/los-hombres-que-lavan-los-platos-tienen .html

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. CONVOCATORIA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley


End file.
